


Simon I mean Lucifer Says

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Game's On [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe gets roped into playing a version of Simon Says with Lucifer. Who turns it from Simon says into Lucifer says.





	Simon I mean Lucifer Says

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a new series I mean smutty stories I am trying to write.

Lucifer looked at Chloe who sat at the other end of the couch away from him. "How about a game?"

Chloe turned and looked at him funny then. "Sure as long as it's not sexual."

"Depends on you." He said simply.

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "What is the game?"

"Lucifer says." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you mean Simon says?" She asked him with a laugh.

"No its Lucifer says as my name is Lucifer, not Simon."

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "Fine whatever."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Your punishment if you lose will be what I decide it will be."

"Turn around is fair game." She said with a smirk.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True shall I start now?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

"Good." He said before he gave her a rather wicked grin. "Lucifer says to give your boyfriend a deep kiss on his lips."

Chloe shook her head slightly before she got up and walked to his end of the couch and sat down in his lap straddling him. "You're a pervert you know that."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I'm the embodiment of sin." He winked at her.

"Yes, you are." Chloe put her hands on either side of his face before she bent her head and kissed him deeply on the lips. She held it for a minute before she broke it and sat there looking at him.

Lucifer had this rather stupid look on his face before he smiled at her. "Lucifer says tell me your naughty idea's you always want to do in the bedroom but you never did."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're taking this into a naughty turn Lucifer."

"Are you refusing to play the game?"

"No. Its just I said noting perverted."

"How is telling me your naughty idea's you always wanted to di in the bedroom but you never did being naughty?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Tieing you to my bed and punishing you."

"Oh, how wickedly naughty." He said with a wickedly evil grin of his. "Lucifer says come here and lick my face."

Chloe shook her head slightly as she leaned in towards him. "You do recall before we started this game. That my daughter will be home soon and you're the one who wanted to play this." She leaned towards him. "This is the last round." She licked him from his chin slowly up toward's the end of his nose. Over the edge and all the way up to the end of his forehead. She pulled back and looked into a pair of very lustful red eyes. "Lucifer?"

"To bad for now the game has to end. Or we would keep playing Chloe." He pulled her back down so he could kiss her deeply on the lips.

"MOM?" Trixie called as she came in the home.

Chloe let out a soft groan as she sat up and tried fixing her clothes quickly and go to the other end of the couch. "HEY!" She mentally blinked slightly. "Tell us about your day monkey?"

Lucifer had already set up and looked normal again as he looked at the small human. "There is no need to shout Chloe she can hear us both fine." He said with a smirk.

Chloe gave him side eye before she turned back to her daughter again.

Two weeks later Chloe had forgotten about the game they were playing. She figured that Lucifer had as well. She blinked when he called the first night that Trixie was on a trip with her school. "Lucifer?"

"Lucifer says to wear something sexy and heels and come to the Lux tonight." Lucifer hung up the phone then.

Chloe stood there for a moment looking at her phone. "Not this again." She grumbled under her breath before she went and got dressed and headed to Lux.

Lucifer was dressed in his normal black suit drinking scotch straight up as he watched the elevator.

Chloe walked out she had her hair loose behind her back. She wore a short little red dress that ended at her upper part of her knee's. And wearing red high heel's that look like they should be on a stripper, not a cop. "Well?" She asked doing a turn for him.

Lucifer almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Chloe walk out of the elevator. He took a swig of his scotch before he spoke to her. "Like a devil with a red dress on."

"Are you telling me you would wear this red dress?" She asked looking down at her own dress then.

"I'm sure I could pull off the look. Just like I could easily pull it off of you. But I was talking about a song from the band Elite." He said simply. "Anyway, let's go back to our game shall we." He said simply.

"You're going to go more perverted this time aren't you?" Chloe asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said with a grin. "But you are pushed to where you don't want to go right now. We can stop and it will not count against you."

Chloe sighed softly. "Alright." She waved him on then.

"Lucifer says show me how you can work that pole." He pointed with his glass towards the stripper pole in his room.

Chloe sighed softly as she walked towards the stripper pole. "Why can't we play this against the other one at the same time."

"Because that's not how the rules work in our little game Chloe?" Lucifer said with a smirk when Chloe looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Now off you go."

Chloe looked away as she rolled her eyes. "I will get you back for all of this."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I know. And for the record, I do know how to work a pole."

Chloe turned her head sharply to look at him. "Really?" She asked as she placed her hands on the pole and spun around it then.

"Yes, really?" Lucifer said truthfully.

Chloe smiled softly at him before she started to work that pole.

Lucifer was trying to look cool and unfazed about what Chloe was doing on that pole. "Lucifer says if you want to strip you may but the heels stay on."

Chloe spun around the pole again before she leaned back against it. "Do you like my heels or something?"

"On you they make you look like every male's wet dream. But I am not every male now am I?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No your not you're the devil himself. The embodiment of sin himself as well too."

Lucifer chuckled softly as Chloe reached back and slowly unzipped her dress. "Yes, that I am."

Chloe turned around with her back facing him as she slowly removed her dress. "Then what type of dreams do I stir in you?"

Lucifer smiled to himself. "Madding sex dreams."

Chloe dropped her dress and looked at him again over her shoulder. "Huh?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "I wake up I am so hard I could cut glass. And when I take care of my morning wood. I have to take myself in hand three or four times depending on the dream."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Oh." She whispered softly.

"You asked." Lucifer simply as he watched her.

"True I did." She reached behind her and unhook her bra and tossed it to the side. "But you are a horny little devil none the less." She said simply as she put her hands on her breasts and turned around to face him again.

Lucifer's eyes looked over her form. "Lucifer says no covering up."

The look of sexual heat in Lucifer's eyes had Chloe's pussy clench hard. She dropped her hands and looked at him. She blushed brightly when she felt that sexual heat that is in Lucifer's eyes get turned up hotter.

"You look good enough to eat." Lucifer winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she looked at him. "Lucifer?"

"Lucifer says drop your panties and come straddle my lap?" Lucifer said with a smile.

Chloe shook her head slightly before she muttered softly. "Pervert." She said simply before she took a hold of her panties and slowly removed them leaving her high heel's on too. She tossed her panties right at him. She blushed when she saw him caught them in his hand and brought them up to his nose. "How do they smell?"

"For lack of better words heavenly." He winked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she walked right up to him and straddled his lap. "Well, you have been to heaven before."

"I was born there eons ago?" Lucifer said simply before he ran a finger down her chest slowly. "Now this game is going to be a real test for you."

Chloe blinked slightly as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Your not?"

Lucifer's finger ran further down her body. "Yes, I am. You knew this could be where I took our game, Chloe."

"That's not fair?" Chloe muttered softly. "And I don't have my gun with me either." She muttered softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he cupped her pussy then. "Lucifer says your not allowed to cum if you do then your my prey."

"We both know dam well... I am going to lose this game." She had to get a hold of her self when he suddenly pinched her poor little nub.

"Yes but the end we had our fun." Lucifer smiled softly at her. "But we both know you want me."

Chloe let out a soft little whimper when Lucifer started to rub the outside of her pussy then. "Yes but." She bit her lip to get a hold of her self before she spoke again. "This isn't fair Lucifer." She let out a soft moan then.

Lucifer slipped a finger inside her pussy before he wiggled it slightly. "All's fair in love and war. And I do love you so very deeply." When he said the word deeply he thrust hard with that one finger.

Chloe moaned louder than earlier. "I love you too but this time this isn't fair."

Lucifer leaned forward and licked her throat before he nibbled on her. He removed the one finger and shoved in two fingers into her. "It's been five months since you learned the truth and accepted it. And your the one who taught me how to play Simon says though I rather like my version Lucifer says."

Chloe's inner muscles tighten down hard on his fingers as she tried to keep her self from coming. But she never felt Lucifer's stop he just seemed to speed up and was slamming his fingers into her deeply. "LUCIFER!" She shouted suddenly as she threw her head back and cummed all over his fingers then.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "I win." He said as he removed his fingers from inside her and licked his fingers clean then.

Chloe sat there panting as she watched him lick his fingers clean and whimpered softly. "I am going to make you pay for all of this."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I know." He smiled softly. "But I did win." He said simply.

"And how are you going to eat me?"

Lucifer put his hands on her ass as he stood up.

Chloe wrapped her arms and legs around him with her heels digging into his behind slightly.

Lucifer brought her flush against him. "Do you feel that?"

Chloe couldn't help but rock her hips against the bulge in his pants. "Yes."

"Do you want it?"

"Yes?" Chloe whispered softly.

"I have to open my pants for that to happen."

Chloe reached between them and unzipped his pants and reached in and pulled out his cock. "It's very happy to see me."

"Always." He said as he walked them to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed before he stripped naked and stood there for her to see ALL of him.

Chloe looked up his body slowly before she looked him in the face. "I forgot how striking it is to look at you."

Lucifer smirked softly at her. "Is my form the only thing you like about me?"

"No, but can I finally take these high heels off now?" Chloe asked looking up at him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he turned and open the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He closed the drawer and turned back to her and placed the condom in her hands. "When you're ready." He said right before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips.

Chloe reached up and pulled him closer to her with her free hand as they kissed. She wrapped her self around him as they kissed.

Lucifer was losing himself in the taste and feel of Chloe against his skin. He pulled back panting. "Chloe condom now or else."

Chloe laid there panting for a moment or two. She saw his bright red eyes and didn't feel fear she felt his lust blazing out of him at her and she is the reason for it too. She took a hold of the condom and tore open the foil packet. She reached down and carefully slipped the condom on him. She took a hold of his cock and placed it at the entrance of her core. "Burn me Lucifer." She said as she let go of his cock and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Lucifer stood still as he looked at Chloe. "What?"

"I said burn me Lucifer." She looked up at him. "Just slide on in and burn me."

Lucifer blinked a couple times. "Oh." He slides into her all the way to the hilt. They moaned together as he hit bottom.

Chloe moaned again when she felt his heat in her and around her. "You're so hot."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Feel my heat. In you, around you, filling you over and over again." He said as he slowly trusted into her before he moved her legs to his waist. "Dig those nails or heels into me."

Chloe moaned as she dug her nails into his back slightly.

Lucifer sped up then.

Chloe's nails dug into his back as she rode him out until she arched her back hard as she cummed for him hard.

Lucifer didn't stop he just dug in deeper with his thrusts. His wings came out as he keeps on fucking her.

Chloe looked up as she gasped seeing his wings. Her gasp turned into a moan when he shifted her and she felt him even deeper than before. "Lucifer!" She groaned loudly as she dug her nails and heels into his body. Suddenly her groan turned into a scream as she cummed again and quickly again as she felt him bounding into her over and over again.

Lucifer lifted Chloe from the bed and bounced her on his lap three times before he slammed her down hard onto him before he cummed into her hard and a lot of cum too.

Chloe just laid there for a moment or two before she swallowed herd and spoke softly. "Wow."

Lucifer slowly pulled out of her and chuckled softly. "Wow doesn't even cover it." He went into the bathroom to remove the condom and clean up slightly. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned her up some.

Chloe whimpered softly. "What would you say that was?"

Lucifer walked back and crawled into his bed and pulled her into his arms. "Devilishly Sinful." He chuckled softly.

"Giving your self-credit again I see?" She giggled softly as she tried to keep back a yawn and failed.

"I am the devil after all. And you should get some rest before I forget to be nice. And start up another round before you have gotten rest." Lucifer said with a wicked smirk.

"Pervert!" Chloe muttered softly as she snuggled up against him and closed her eyes.

"That I am my queen. That I am." Lucifer muttered softly as he closed his eyes as well too.

Not long after they were both sound asleep.

THE END!


End file.
